seintoseiyafandomcom-20200214-history
Wolf Nachi
Nachi is the Wolf Bronze Saint protecting Athena as well as one of Seiya's friends. He is one of the participants of the Galaxian Wars competing to win the Gold Cloth awarded to the victorius Saint. Appearance Nachi has black hair and grey eyes. While wearing casual clothes, Nachi wears a light green t-shirt with a yellow shirt on top of that, dark blue pants and black boots. His casual clothing is replaced by a light green outfit while wearing his Cloth. Galaxian Wars interruption Shortly after Jabu's defeat against Shun, a mysterious but powerful Cosmo alerts all the Saints present at the tournament before revealing himself as the Phoenix Saint. Ikki After the Bronze Saint reveals himself as Ikki and attacks both Shun and Jabu, Nachi dons his Cloth and prepares to duel him as planned. However, Ikki furiously shouts out that he has not arrived to participate in the stupid duel but to exterminate all the Saints. Confronting Ikki, Nachi he is defeated by a single blow from the Phoenix later revealed to be the infamous Phoenix Genma Ken. The battle of the twelve Houses While Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun and Ikki face the Gold Saints in violent battles, Nachi, Jabu, Nachi, Geki, Ban and Ichi arrive to defend Athena who remains defenseless at the stairs leading to the House of Aries. Statue of Athena During the final battle between Seiya and Saga, Athena and the other Bronze Saints make way through the Houses, accompanied by the surviving Gold Saints until they reach the statue of Athena, where they witness Seiya unleashing a Ryu Sei Ken with the power of the Big Bang, destroying Saga's evil side. Asgard After the battle against the Gold Saints, the God Warrior Syd introduce himself to Athena, Jabu, Nachi, Ichi, Geki, Ban and Kiki, before proceeding to assasinate her. Despite charging at the God Warrior all at once, the Bronze Saints are easily defeated, but the timely arrival of Shun and Seiya with their new Cloths halt the movements of the God Warrior who decides to retreat after a lengthy battle. Poseidon Nachi and the other Bronze Saints make a minor appearance in the beginning of the Poseidon saga, commenting on the immense water that is drowning towns, wondering what's going on. Hades After Poseidon being sealed in Athena's amphora, Nachi and the other Bronze Saints are assigned to join Shaina in investigating the graves of Saints who had died. They witness that the graves have been breached out from the inside, indicating that they were resurrected by Hades, and they should be on guard. Later, while Seiya and his friends fight in Elysium, Thanatos tries to kill Seika, but Nachi and the other Bronze Saints accompanied by Kiki, Marin and Shaina combine their Cosmo to defend Seika from the merciless god, but they are totally defeated in the end, and their Cloths suffer heavy damage. Techniques 'Dead Howling' Nachi gathers his cosmo into his fist and unleash it with a powerful blow. He has only been seen doing it on one of the Sanctuary soldiers when they arrived to defend Athena. Cloth -The Sanctuary's designer Antares--BC019-Nachi.jpg|Wolf Cloth|link=http://seintoseiya.wikia.com/wiki/Wolf_Cloth Category:Bronze Saints Category:Wolf Saints